Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Tsukiko Yahisa
Summary: Once an angel had fallen in love with a human. The human had saved the girl and over time, the angel started to fall for her. As time passed, her feelings grew stronger. However, she was engaged to a man. The angel heartbroken, started to weave her tale.
1. Rin's Story

The ground felt so cold. It was quite a dismal day for the blond angel as she laid there. She didn't know how she ended up there but she knew that she was alone. Sitting up, blue eyes opened as she looked around. She had found herself in an alleyway. Her body was hurting so much that it just hurt to breath. Lightly shivering, she could see the white cloud of her breath. It was certainly a cold night. Closing her eyes, a violent shudder passed through her body. It was a lonely night. She stared at the sky above, thinking to herself. Would anyone notice if I just died here? She let out a scoff at the thought before brushing it off. Patting herself down, she made sure there were no more injuries sustained on her body. It was then she saw a gloved hand. Staring at it for a moment, she was confused. Where had this come from? Following the arm to a pair of aqua eyes, she was surprised. A girl with teal hair was now staring at her with the kindest smile on her face.

The blond angel stared at her, taking in her appearance. She appeared to be a noble but where was her escort? She tilted her head to the side, taking her hand before smiling. The girl had helped her up and was looking her over, obviously to see if she had any injuries. Once she was sure that there was nothing serious, the blond was being stared at once again. "Who are you?" the angel asked and the girl in turn laughed. A soft, airy laugh that rang through her mind. "Miku. Hatsune Miku. You may call me Miku however." she replied as she took her hand. "What is your name angel?" she asked her. "My name...is Rin." she answered. "Rin...That's a nice name! If you don't mind, would you like to accompany me for a bit?" she asked. Rin looked at the girl, a warm feeling filling her body. The girl was so kind. And yet, from the moment she had looked at her, she had felt desire. Something that she couldn't help feeling. Lightly gripping onto her white top, she smiled. "I will. If you will allow me to." she replied to her, giving a soft smile to her.

Weeks had passed since Rin had come into Miku's household and she hadn't minded the times that they went out. She was falling deeper and deeper into love and the lust and passion that she was attempting to hide was slowly surfacing. She knew it was taboo amongst angels, especially since the other was a girl like herself. Burying her face into the pillows, she closed her eyes. It was difficult to suppress these thoughts. These feelings. It was carving her insides and tearing them apart. As she took a deep breath, she opened her eyes and sat up. Miku had been gone since this morning and no matter who she asked, they didn't know where she was either. She bit her lip as she slipped off her bed and headed out of her room. She had to come home soon right? Rin was feeling insecurity that the female would leave without her. She narrowed her eyes at the thought. If that were to happen, maybe forgetting her would be best.

She was thinking negatively but for a brief moment, the face of a kind blue haired angel had come into her memory. She lightly bit her lip as she gazed out a window. "Kaito..." she muttered before shaking her head. The sound of hooves on pavement reached her ears and glancing down, she saw the carriage. Watching as Miku stepped out, she smiled before running towards the front door. Rin was quite ecstatic that the girl had come back. Stopping right at the door, she stood there before tilting her head to the side. The door opened,, revealing Miku and a tall gentleman that her arms were wrapped around. "Oh! Rin. There you are." she exclaimed happily as she clung to the man's arm. Rin could feel the burning fire of jealousy within her body. "This is a man that will soon be my husband." she exclaimed happily.

The young angel was fighting back bitter emotions and the urge to jump at the male and tear at his throat. Closing her eyes, she turned her eyes to the man and then to Miku. A faint smile on her lips. "I'm very glad to hear that Miku." she said quietly. "When is the wedding?" she asked. "A week from now. You are invited of course!" she stated before looking back at him. Those eyes she wished to have on her were now on another. This was angering her but turning away, she let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll come." she said but as a hand grabbed her's, she looked at the girl. She was looking at her with questioning eyes. "I'm going out to pick out a dress. Will you come with me?" she asked her. The angel looked at her, wanting to say no but her head nodded yes. She felt this was too painful but when looking at her, she just couldn't say no.

Once aboard on the carriage, she gazed outside as the two were so lovey-dovey. She was sickened by that. Her body was lightly shaking with anger. She was wondering why she couldn't have been a male by birth. Or at least a male in general. Closing her eyes, she let out a small huff. What she wouldn't give to be a boy. Hearing a dark voice in her head tell her that it could be made so, she narrowed her eyes. She didn't think anything was wrong with making a deal with the devil. Rin's lips slowly turned into a smirk at the thought. Oh what she wouldn't give to be a male. However, as the carriage stopped and Miku's hand was on her's, she was snapped out of those thoughts, out of the conversation. Following after them, she stayed quite a distance. It was as if the two were in their own world and it sickened her. Closing her eyes, she just shook her head. This was such an annoying predicament. She had followed them into the store that held her dress and looking around, everything was so bright. Turning her eyes to Miku, she could make out the appearance of a black dress. That was new to say the least.

Smiling lightly, she felt that the girl had a darkness in her heart like herself. Why else choose a black dress? She smiled and when those aqua eyes turned to her again, she blinked a couple of times before smiling back at her. "Rin. What do you think of it?" she asked as the blond stepped forward. Looking it over, it was definitely a dress fit for someone like her. "It looks perfect." she stated and looked at Miku. The desire was building. She knew soon she wouldn't be able to stop it unless she had an outlet. Exiting the store, she waited for a moment before taking hold of the girl's hand. Pulling her back, Rin drew closer until their lips met. It was only a brief moment before being pushed back. Looking at the young bride to be, she could see the look on her face was of embarrassment, shock, and horror. A look of apology fell on the angel's face but the way she was looking at her, it was heartbreaking. Shaking her head, she looked at Miku as she turned away before taking her leave. Miku in turn had looked to the angel, only to find her gone.

The angel had disappeared.


	2. Len's Story

Days had passed and Miku hadn't seen nor heard of anything about Rin. She was worried to the point that she had delayed her own wedding day if her angel wasn't there. Guilt was consuming her as she thought about what had happened on that day and as she put her hands to her lips, she let out a sigh. As she headed to the church to look at where she was to get married in just a short few days, she caught sight of a shadow. Her eyes traveled up the black clothed figure, only to match the eyes of a fetching young man. The look in his eyes attracted her to him greatly as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Something was stirring in her but she couldn't quite understand what she was feeling. It was different then what she felt when she was around her husband to be. It was a burning feeling within her chest and she was slightly bothered by it. Lightly gripping her chest, she looked back up at him.

"Hello there." he said with a fleeting a smile. Another pain in her heart. Something about the smile, the look in his eyes was quite painful. As she stood there, she just lightly smiled. "Hello." she replied. A faint blush coming across her cheeks as she gazed at him. "May I ask your name?" she said quietly as she stepped forward. Something was telling her to turn away. Something was telling her that there would be no turning back but she ignored it. Could it be she was feeling the feeling of love? Gazing at the lad, all of her worries were swept away. Yes. She had fallen in love with the lad at first sight. Everything about him attracted her to him. "My name is Len. May I ask what your name would be my dear woman?" he asked her as he held his hand out to her. Smiling, she took his hand and a kiss was placed upon it. "My name is Miku. Very nice to meet you Len." she said with a smile.

Without a word, the two looked at one another for just a moment before Len lightly gripped her hand, walking out of the courtyard of the church. She didn't hesitate nor did she fight to stay. She followed him like a lost puppy, finding no reason to be struggling against this man. As the days had passed, she had left her previous man, indulging herself with the young blond man. Miku was falling deeper into their love, into the lust. However, whenever she laid eyes upon the man that she loved, she coudln't help but notice the look of pain and guilt in his eyes. The pain in his smile. Something was constantly consuming him and she didn't know what.

Letting out a soft and quiet sigh, she gazed at the sky as she sat on the bench in the park. She had been told by Len to stay there for the time being as he seemed to go about, quite busy of himself. She wondered how long the two had been together and as she thought about it, Miku gotten quite giddy. She smiled to herself and as she sat there, she heard footsteps. Glancing back, she noticed the blond walking towards her and that excited smile on her face was evident. She watched him take a seat beside her and as she remained silent for a moment, Len then spoke up. "Miku. I would like to say that I love you." he said with a smile. "So. I was wondering if anytime you'd like to be my wife." he said to her. With that, she was smiling, small tears going down her face. "Of course Len. Nothing would make me happier." she stated as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He leaned in, giving her that sweet kiss before she smiled as they pulled away.

"Wait here. I must get going for a moment. I'll be back in five minutes time." he said to her as he kissed her forehead. Smiling, she watched as his retreating back as it finally disappeared. Raising her left hand, she admired the ring that was placed upon in. Much so that she hadn't paid attention to the male clothed in white approaching behind her. The blue haired angel that had been silently stalking her in the shadows. After Rin's disappearance, the male angel, the male that was closest to her had taken the blow so hard. Seeing Miku as a obstacle, as the reason for the angel to have disappeared, he needed her out of the way. Drawing out the gun, he aimed carefully at her back and for a brief moment, there was a bit of hesitation. That moment of hesitation, she turned could hear the hammer of the gun cocked back. Then the surge of pain that went about through her chest. She could hear a scream but for a brief moment, she couldn't see anything.

Laying there in the cold dark, pain pulsing within her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she was being lifted by her blond lover. She could feel the blood rushing out of her and closing her eyes once more, she could hear that low tone of voice once again.

"_My dear, lying cold..."_

"_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day..."_

The young girl was fading in and out, and yet, all she could think about was what had he meant by all that. Feeling cold drops of water on her face, she hadn't realized that the male was crying. Nor did she seem to realize she was dying. She was barely able to hear his voice as she was slowly fading.

"_My sin against God..."_

"_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death."_

"_So I will die for you."_

Slowly opening her eyes, she attempted to speak to the male one last time. As her breathing grew ragid, she was slowly feeling a warm feeling in her chest. Gazing up at him, she noticed something was quite different about him.

"_I believe, that's my fate."_

As she was regaining her strength, only being drawn out of the pits of death, she could see her vision growing stronger. The one that was now sitting in front of her as she sat there in shock was none other then the angel herself, Rin. Her eyes widened and before any words could come from her mouth, in a small cloud of smoke, she had vanished for eternity, leaving only a black feather for her existence in place. Miku carefully held it in her shaking hands before letting out a loud wail and crumpling into the ground. She clutched the feather, feeling violent tears running down her face.

She had lost two things she had loved at the same time. She only realized that she had loved Rin from the start just as well. However, it was of her own cowardice that she had refused her. Now because of her selfishness, both were to be gone for eternity. As she laid there, she wept into her dress as she attempted to stop thinking about it, however, it was consuming her mind and her body. Shaking uncontrollably, she looked at the feather in her hand, holding it close as she attempted to calm herself down. However, in the back of her mind, she knew she would meet that angel once again. She didn't know when but she felt that they would meet once again.


End file.
